


no dogs on the moon

by exhibits_no_restraint



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Headcanon, Spoilers for Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, anyway I just have feelings about the potential of this plot point okay, cw animal death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhibits_no_restraint/pseuds/exhibits_no_restraint
Summary: why are there no dogs on the moon? I think it might be different from the official story
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	no dogs on the moon

_I just want a dog._

You flash back to an image of Magnus’s body hunched over, sobbing. It’s been so long since you’ve seen any of your friends except Davenport, that the memories are hard to keep at bay. But this one. This one is especially strong. 

One cycle, Magnus got a dog.

Well, actually, Taako got a dog, but as soon as they were in the same room together, everyone knew. That was Magnus’s dog. 

“It was mostly to keep him out of the way while I was in the kitchen.” Taako would tell you later. But you knew the truth. 

In the space ships the IPRE sent out before your voyage, they always sent up a little garden with the crew, because they knew that people _need_ something to care for. But the Starblaster didn’t have room, so you went without. But you all had something to care for anyway. Davenport had the ship. Taako had Lup. Lup had Taako. Barry had his feelings for Lup. Merle had everyone’s health. And you had your journals. But what did Magnus have? Sure, he could fight things off, but that’s different from nurturing something.

So Magnus had a dog.

They went everywhere together that cycle. On hiking trips, diplomatic missions, lazy days on the beach. Magnus and the dog went through it all.

At the end of the cycle, Davenport didn’t even try to put up a fuss when Magnus brought the dog on board. 

And there was a moment of breathless anticipation as you made it through the wobbly barrier. And the dog stayed.

And the next cycle, the dog stayed.

And the next cycle.

And the next cycle.

And the next cycle.

Until one cycle, he didn’t.

You all only had each other as a measuring stick until that point. And so even through the impossibility of your continual dying and rebirth, it all just kind of became… normal. But after 15 cycles, the dog couldn’t move around much anymore. 

You were in a particularly difficult world. The people seemed entirely unwilling to cooperate, and Magnus was taking the dog on a walk in his wagon around the ship. All any of you heard from inside was the dog’s yelp and Magnus’s wail of pain.

It took you another 20 cycles for you to get the whole story out of him. One of the locals with a particularly strong grudge had snuck up behind him with a knife. The dog jumped in the way with his last bit of strength, sparing Magnus’s disposable life.

You didn’t know what happened then, but you will never forget that image of Magnus, hunched over the dog’s body, letting out a scream of pain that still haunts you when the nightmares get bad.

Magnus didn’t speak the whole next cycle, except to hoarsely ask that you all help him bury the dog’s body. He didn’t even speak at the service you held, just stood there stony faced as tears ran rivers down his cheeks as Merle clumsily tried to eulogize him.

The next cycle he trained furiously. He would come to every meal with a barbel in his hand, alternating curls at random intervals. When he spoke, he did so sparsely.

The cycle after that he became a taskmaster. No one was to leave the ship without a buddy. What if something happened to you and he couldn’t protect you? He couldn’t bear that. You all tried to indulge him as best you could. 

He would alternate being detached and overbearing from cycle to cycle, until eventually he settled out. 

But when you made it to the plane you’ve been calling home for the past seven years, you know that Magnus took the time in your furious efforts to divide and shape the light, to go bury a tuft of hair he had saved. 

Him forgetting the dog was just another mercy you had done him.

You struggle to keep your composure.

_No dogs are allowed on the moon, unfortunately,_ you hear yourself say.

**Author's Note:**

> so..... what'd you think of my angsty dog story?  
> did you feel any Emotions? because boy howdy I sure did writing it. lmk in a comment if you please. I have a lot more of these little flashback story arcs that I've thought of, if anyone's interested.


End file.
